For Devy: Love on Christmas
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Story for Devon who's birthday is on Christmas. DxS fluffines please read flames are accepted and I hope you enjoy :


**A birthday present for Devy! A wonderful girl who's birthday is ON CHRISTMAS! So happy 18th! A christmas birthday present for you :). And Major DxS Post PP age 18 for Devy.**

* * *

><p>Samantha Manson smiled as she hung the last piece of tinsel on the tree. She brush back her long raven hair with her long, slender fingers. Samantha grew more beautiful over the years, her face finally develop to give her a grown and sexy look. Her hair has now grown and hung on her hips; did I mention she has a slim hourglass figure? Well, she does, her eyes were still heavily eye lined, her lips were now painted red for the Christmas holiday. Angela Washington, Sam's newest female friend because she's dating Tucker, and she found herself enjoying time with her, walked in after baking cookies and cupcakes. Sam's periwinkle eyes scan the room for anything that need decorations, only to lock to the blue eyes of Angie. Sam looked at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling with a smile.<p>

"Girl, you did an amazing job on this room." Angie compliment as her brown fingers picked up a cookie and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks Angie," Sam took a bite out of the cookie, "yummy as usual, Martha."

"Whatever!" Angie laughed as she grabbed some lotion and moisturize her long brown legs. "I love your dress, mrs Fenton."

"Pttf.." Sam snorted before looking at her dress that hung a little over her knees, a strapless and red cloth gown with with fluffy white trimmings on top and bottom and a black belt. "Thank you. I like your pink dress."

"You hate pink!" Angie exclaimed, her minidress stuck to her mid-thigh, where it stopped. "And one thing, Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her outfit, Angie walked over and place a santa hat on her head.

"There ya' go boo. And wear the boots I picked out for you." Angie called out as Sam rushed up stairs, when the phone rung.

"Hello this is the Fenton's, Angela Renee Washington is speaking." Angie answered.

"Aw that's my baby, sounding all business like." Tucker voice echo through the receiver.

"Hey," Angie smile before she lower her voice, "Where should we meet you to?"

"The Park."

"TUCKER FOLEY! HOW DARE YOU SEND US TO THE PARK WHEN WE'RE IN SHORT DRESSES!"Angie screamed into the receiver.

"It'll be short leave in five minutes." Tucker instructed.

"Tucker Foley, you're so lucky I love you." Angie said sighing into the phone and leaning on the wall.

"I know I'm lucky to have a girl like you. Love ya too bye." Tucker said before hung up.

"Danny, better be good for this!" Angie mutter her lips open before yelling "SAM! Get down he we gotta go! I want to pick up some more turkey!" Sam descend from the stair well, Angie smiled seeing Sam had on her thigh lenght, high hill, black boots.

"What? we have a five pound turkey roasting now!" Sam exclaimed, "You know I don't eat meat."

"Honey, Tucker is a meat lover, you think that Danny and I'll have a piece of that turkey?" Angie asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Fine, when the birds fight back I'm on their side." Sam warned grabbing her jacket and car keys.

"I'm driving!" Angie announce snatching the keys from Sam's grasp."Since you're on_ the bird's side_."

* * *

><p>The ride was short, Sam notice they were at the park. Angie got out the car and pulled Sam into the snowy wonderland. Sam saw a stage there and turn her head to Angie.<p>

"Ang?" Sam asked as Angie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building audience. A man walked onto the stage. Brown skin, moss green eyes, thick green jacket, cameo pants and brown combat boots. Tucker Foley. Sam was more confused now, what's going on?

"Hello,"Tucker said speaking into the microphone causing everyone to quiets down, "this is for a very important woman, Samantha Manson, please step on this stage."

Sam's heart stop. This is for her? Why? Sam, nevertheless, climbed onto the stage with help from Tucker and Angie. Sam looked at Tucker confused but Tucker only smiled and jumped off stage. Sam stood there infront of the audience unaware what to do or what to say for once. She notice their eyes left her to something beside her. Danny. Danny Phantom! He smiled at her and held her hand as he grabbed the microphone from her hands.

"Sam Manson, beautiful Sam Manson." He whispers into the microphone, he pulled Sam close by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We've been together for a long time. I'm here to tell the world, I love you. I did all this for you, of course with help by Angie and Tuck." Danny winked at them before his glowing green eyes connect with Sam's periwinkle one with were cloudy with tears.

"You made a difference in my life, ever since I met you and Devon Cook. Who moved when we were seven anyway, you kept asking me what I wanted for christmas, and I told you, I'll you later. And I'm going to sing it to you." Sam cheeks turn frosty pink as she heard music play in the background.

{Johnny Gill version of: Love On Christmas Day}

_People making lists, buying special gifts,  
>Take your time to be kind to one and all<br>It's that time of year when good friends are dear  
>And you wish you could give more<br>Than just presents from a store_

_Why don't you give love on Christmas Day  
>Even the man who has everything<br>Would be so happy if you would bring  
>Him love on Christmas Day<br>No greater gift is there than love_

_People you don't know smiling out hello  
>Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy<br>It's that once a year, when the world's sincere  
>And you'd like to find a way<br>To show the things that words can't say_

_Why don't you give love on Christmas Day  
>The man on the street and the couple upstairs<br>All need to know that there's one cares  
>Give love on Christmas Day<em>

_Why don't you give love  
>To someone who needs right now.<br>N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-na Someone who need it right now  
>Ooooooooh<br>Ooooooooh  
>What the world needs is love<br>Yes the world needs your love_

_Give love on Christmas Day  
>Every little child on Santa's knee<br>Has room for your love underneath his tree  
>Give love on Christmas day<br>No greater gift is there than love  
>What the world needs is love<br>Yes the world needs your love_

_Give love on Christmas Day  
>Everytime, everybody and Susie, too<br>Gives love everyday much as you  
>Give love on Christmas Day<br>No greater gift is there than love  
>What the world needs is love<br>Yes the world needs your love_

_Give love (Yeah)  
>Give love, give love<br>When you know somebody  
>When you knoe somebody who needs love (Give love)<br>What the world to give love  
>Give love, give love<br>No greater gift is there than love (Give love, give love, give love, give love)  
>What the world need is love (Aaaaaaah)<br>Yes the world needs your love (Aaaaaaah)_

_Give love (Oooooooh)_

The song ended, and Danny's beautiful voice filled everyone ears in happiness. No one knew he could sang, after hearing Jazz sing they thought all Fentons were terrible singers. Danny got on one knee infront of everyone, Sam had icy tears sliding from her cloudy eyes. She never felt so loved before, he cares, he loves her, and he's...

PROPOSING!

"Samantha Candance Manson," Danny whispers, "Would you honor me by being my wife?"

Sam said nothing, only pounced in his arms kissing him. Her lips met his in a fiery passion, his arms wrapped around her waist in their own little world. Sam arms snaked around his neck in a fire passionate, her fingers slowly thread into his locks with a smile. The sound of clapping brought the couple from their little world, they turn to the audience clapping in joy and the little kids sticking their tongues out groaning, _"eww he kissed a girl!"_

* * *

><p>The four arrive back to Fenton Works, they sat down enjoying the girls' hard work. Danny was now Fenton and handed Sam a box,<p>

"Merry Christmas Sam," He whispers as she open the box to see a ring. A gold band with clear and purple jeweled incrusted."Marry me?"

"I already gave you an answer." Sam answer sliding the ring on her finger, "yes."

"Hey!" Angie said grabbing their attention.

"Yeah?" They asked in an union, her answer was simple, an index finger pointing upward to the mistletoe. They two lean in and kissed. Pure and sweet.

And good night.

* * *

><p>Angie: Merry Christmas! :)<p>

Tucker: Happy holidays! :D

Sam: And seasons greeting from the cast of Danny Phantom.

Danny: Happy Birthday Devon we love you! And all our other fans.

Me: Aww bliss my first christmas story! (Dances) I own nothing I don't even own this story because this belongs to Devy. My kitty -insider-

~**Jaded Jimmie Production**


End file.
